


Just One Kiss

by vix_spes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka reluctantly holds a Christmas party at his friend’s request, not knowing what he’s letting himself in for when a certain jounin he’s been crushing on turns up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Kiss

Iruka sighed as he finished putting the finishing touches to his living room in preparation for Christmas Eve, the following day. He had just recently come into the custody of one Uzumaki Naruto and he wanted to make this first Christmas special for the both of them. For an eighteen year old to take custody of a five year old was unusual but Sandaime had intervened on his behalf, feeling that the young Academy teacher could give the Kyuubi container the one thing they both desperately needed; a family. For the first time since his parents had died, Iruka had found himself feeling enthusiastic about Christmas much to his friends delight.  
  
It was already widely agreed amongst the circle of Genma, Raidou, Kotetsu, Izumo, Anko and, on the occasions that she could separate herself from Asuma, Kurenai, that Iruka was a fantastic cook. He was even more fantastic if chocolate or anything remotely sweet was involved. Naruto had stared in amazement and ever-growing delight on the day that Iruka had started to bake the Christmas cookies and he had looked as though he was about to cry when he realised he was allowed to help decorate them with icing. It was for this reason that he had somehow ended up hosting a Christmas party after much persuasion from his friends. Anko and Kurenai had promised to come by the following day and help with the clean-up whilst Inuzuka Tsume had offered to take Naruto with her for the night so that Iruka didn’t have to worry about his friend’s behaviour. Much to Iruka’s consternation, Genma had been in charge of the guest list and Iruka had just stared in shock at the list when the tokubetsu jounin presented it to him. Other than their normal circle of friends he could see Asuma (understandable given his relationship with Kurenai), Maito Gai, Inuzuka Tsume and her son Kiba (one of Naruto’s few friends), several other jounin that he suspected were in ANBU, Uchiha Itachi and his little brother Sasuke (a combination of friend/rival for Naruto) and the name that caused Iruka to panic ... Hatake Kakashi.  
  
Hatake Kakashi. Sharingan Kakashi, Konoha’s Copy-nin was coming to his Christmas party. Iruka would be the first person to admit that he had a crush on the elite jounin; one that had apparently existed since his days as a toddler. He blushed brightly as he remembered telling his father about his first kiss with Anko only for his father to inform him that his first kiss had been when, as a two year old, he had kissed Kakashi full on the lips at the other boy’s sixth birthday party. That crush had only grown since he had started working at the mission office leading to numerous rather vivid fantasies. He was a realist though and knew that he had very little chance. It wasn’t as though he was much of a catch. In his opinion he was a plain-looking chuunin-sensei with a five year old little brother/ward. He was four years younger than the elite jounin and, by his own admission, completely innocent. How could he possibly catch the attention of someone whose head was permanently buried in those Icha Icha books that Jiraiya-sama wrote? He froze in shock as he realised the time – people would be arriving in two hours and he still needed to cook the majority of the food.  
  
****  
  
Kakashi frowned behind his book as he was dragged towards a chuunin apartment block by Asuma and Gai. The two men had refused to take ‘no’ as an answer and informed him that he was attending Iruka-sensei’s party whether he wanted to or not. Frowning to himself he buried himself back in his book; Icha Icha Yaoi: Christmas Special secreted within the cover of Icha Icha Vol. 4. It didn’t hurt to keep up some of the mystery that surrounded him. He winced as they reached a door blazened with a holly wreath and sounds of merry-making issued from the inside, trying to calculate if he had time to make a run for it. Or not. He slouched even further as the door opened only to have his attention torn away from his beloved “literature” by the vision in front of him. This was Iruka-sensei? The adorable little chuunin that worked in the mission office that he just wanted to *pounce* on was Iruka-sensei? He grinned lecherously under the mask. Maybe this party wasn’t going to be as bad as he had expected.  
  
****  
  
Iruka smiled happily at the people crowded around in his apartment; everything seemed to be going well. He had just checked on Naruto and the other five little boys playing in Naruto’s bedroom. Tsume had brought along three more children with her; Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino and Akimichi Chouji. She had thought it would be beneficial for Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke to make some more friends as they would be starting at the Academy the following year. Grabbing a cup of punch and a handful of chocolates for himself he settled himself down with Kotetsu and Izumo although his attention kept being drawn to the corner where Kakashi sat accompanied by Genma, Asuma, Gai and surprisingly enough Morino Ibiki. He jumped as an elbow was dug into his ribs and he turned to see his two friends grinning unrepentantly at him.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Still crushing on the Copy-nin eh Iruka?”  
  
Iruka cursed the capillaries in his face as he felt the traitorous blush spread across his face. “Shut up ‘zumo.”  
  
“What’s he teasing you about now Ruka?” Anko came up to the trio, slinging an arm around the sensei’s shoulders. “You taken your eyes off Hatake yet cos he hasn’t taken his off you.”  
  
“What?” Iruka stared in shock at his long-time friend. “Anko, could you just repeat that?”  
  
The woman leered and repeated her words. “Sure, Iruka-kun. Kakashi hasn’t taken his eyes off you since he walked in the door. He’s staring at you as if you were an Icha Icha character. A few shots of sake and I bet you wouldn’t have any problems pulling him under the mistletoe.” She levelled Iruka with a piercing glare. “You have got mistletoe haven’t you?”  
  
Iruka laughed. “Hai, there’s mistletoe. I don’t think Genma would have let me get away without it. He’s going to be uncontrollable when the kids leave.”  
  
“Talking of children Iruka-sensei.”  
  
Iruka turned around to see Tsume stood there. “Inuzuka-sama?”   
  
“How many times have I told you to call me Tsume Iruka? I’m leaving now and Itachi is going to help me with the children. Your party can now descend into drunken debauchery without fear of traumatising the children!” Her grin at this last comment was distinctly feral. “If you want to say goodbye to Naruto-kun, I’d suggest you come and do it now.”  
  
Iruka nodded and followed the Inuzuka to Naruto’s bedroom where Itachi was supervising the children putting on their outer clothing. Naruto looked up with a foxy grin from where he was struggling with the fastenings of his bright orange winter jacket.  
  
“Ruka-nii!”  
  
Iruka caught the blond blur before he was knee-capped and swung him up into a hug. “Well Naru-chan, are you going to be a good boy for Tsume-san tonight? Remember everything that I told you and here’s your bag with your things.” He kissed Naruto on the forehead and let him cling, smiling as he heard the soft whisper in his ear.  
  
“You packed Foxie didn’t you? You won’t forget to pick me up?”  
  
“Yes I packed Foxie and I won’t forget to pick you up.” He raised his voice slightly. “Come, I’ll walk you all to the door.”  
  
The odd little procession made its way to the front door where Iruka handed Naruto to Tsume and stood at the door until the two shinobi and six children had disappeared from view.  
  
“Yo Ruka! Have the kids gone now? Can we break out the sake?”  
  
Iruka nodded, knowing that within an hour the drunken debauchery Tsume had spoken of would ensue. He was right of course. Within an hour, his apartment was filled with shinobi in various stages of drunkenness.  
  
Two hours later and Iruka himself was pleasantly buzzed but had no intention of becoming any more intoxicated. There were a group dancing in the centre of the living room although Genma and Raidou’s dancing looked more like vertical sex, Kotetsu and Izumo had disappeared into the bathroom half an hour ago causing much annoyance and Iruka was slightly disturbed to see Anko occupying Ibiki’s lap and looking as though she was trying to stick her tongue down his throat. Shaking his head he decided that maybe he did need some more sake after all and if he was right he still had a couple of bottles of the good stuff secreted in the kitchen. After several shots he felt more prepared to face the acts in his living room and had just crossed the threshold into the room when his wrist was enclosed in a firm grasp and before he could react he found himself in the warm lap of some shinobi. Tilting his head back he looked straight into the masked features of Kakashi.  
  
“Iruka-sensei, we meet at last.”  
  
“H-H-Hatake-sama.” Iruka stuttered and flushed, once again cursing his traitorous capillaries.  
  
“Maa, Iruka-sensei. Why so formal? You’re sitting in my lap, call me Kakashi.”  
  
“Gomen Kakashi-san.” Iruka started to try and get off Kakashi’s lap but was prevented by an arm that banded around his waist like steel.  
  
“Maa, Iruka. You wouldn’t try and escape a Christmas tradition would you?” At Iruka’s confused look he pointed upwards to the bunch of mistletoe hanging above them as his eye crinkled in delight. “One kiss sensei. It’s Christmas.”  
  
Iruka bit his lip as he thought about it causing Kakashi to shift uncomfortably beneath him before Iruka nodded. There was no way he could pass up this opportunity.  
  
“One kiss Kakashi-san.”  
  
Kakashi grinned at the stunned look on Iruka’s face as he leaned in and pulled down his mask. There was no way he was going to waste his kiss with this beauty by wearing his mask. He gently captured Iruka’s lips and as the chuunin gasped he knew there was no way that one kiss was going to be enough. Taking advantage of the open mouth he slowly slid his tongue into Iruka’s mouth, claiming him even as he drew him closer. He finally pulled away when his lungs were screaming for air. Iruka gaped as his mouth was released. This had to be alcohol induced; there was no other reason that Kakashi would kiss him. He wetted his lips and Kakashi just reacted, lunging forward to claim the full lips. Iruka’s eyes widened before he whimpered and melted into Kakashi, his eyes fluttering closed. Kakashi pulled back from the red, kiss-swollen lips and pulled his mask back up.  
  
“Where’s your bedroom?”  
  
Iruka scratched at his scar self-consciously before looking around the room. Everyone left was either wrapped up in another shinobi or so intoxicated that they were unaware of their surroundings. Standing up from Kakashi’s lap he took the jounins hand and nervously led him through to his bedroom.   
  
Kakashi stood in front of the slightly trembling form and stroked a hand down the soft cheek as he pulled his mask back down. “Iruka, have you done this before? Are you still a virgin?” Iruka nodded bashfully. “Do you want to do this?” At Iruka’s nod he stepped forward, slanting his mouth over Iruka’s in a gentle, almost chaste kiss. “Just so you know, this isn’t going to be a one-time thing. I want you to know that.”  
  
Iruka didn’t have any opportunity to speak before he was consumed by Kakashi. As a warm, wet tongue slid into his mouth he felt hands running over his body, removing every stitch of clothing he was wearing leaving him naked in front of the older man’s gaze. As careful hands removed his hair-tie letting his hair tumble loose around his shoulders, he managed to persuade his hands to move, removing the jounin’s clothes. He hesitated before he removed the strip of black silk that covered the Sharingan. Kakashi sensed his hesitation and after a brief pause removed it. He held his breath as Iruka traced the vertical scar with gentle fingertips before he stood on tiptoe and pressed a kiss to it.   
  
At that touch, Kakashi snapped and pushed Iruka back onto the bed. He crawled over him, greatly resembling a predator stalking his prey. Iruka was left breathless as Kakashi ruthlessly explored his body with hands, lips and tongue, playing it like a fine-tuned instrument. Iruka’s head thudded back onto the pillows as Kakashi’s hot, wet mouth swallowed his erection whole, distracting him from the inquisitive fingers probing his virgin entrance. Momentarily Kakashi left the delectable chuunin to fumble in his pockets for lube before returning to stretch along his side. He peppered Iruka’s face (lingering on the scar) with kisses as his slickened fingers probed into the tanned body, slowly stretching him. Satisfied Iruka was stretched enough he removed his fingers.  
  
“Hands and knees Iruka. It’ll be easier for you.”  
  
Slathering his fingers with more oil he reinserted them and stretched the chuunin until Iruka was riding back on them, mewls and whimpers spilling from his lips. Not wanting to wait any longer, Kakashi upended the oil over his erection and replaced his fingers with it. Leaning over Iruka’s back he pressed soft kisses to his temple and entwined their fingers together. Slowly, he pushed forward until he was buried deep in the chuunin. He couldn’t believe how tight and perfect it felt and he had to move. As Iruka started to push back his vocabulary deteriorated until it consisted of “More, Kashi and harder” along with a variety of mewls and whimpers, it wasn’t enough though and Kakashi sat back on his heels, gaining deeper penetration as Iruka bounced in his lap. It wasn’t enough though and he pulled out and lay on his back, ignoring Iruka’s whimper as he positioned him above his cock.   
  
“I want to watch you ride me as I come.”  
  
He grinned as he realised Iruka’s blush wasn’t just limited to his face before Iruka started to lower himself, sheathing Kakashi’s cock in his tight heat as Kakashi gripped that delectable ass in his hands. The sight of Iruka, hair tumbling around his shoulders, riding his cock was one that would be etched on his brain with or without the Sharingan and he took Iruka’s erection in hand so that they came to an explosive climax together. Lifting Iruka off him, he used a discarded shirt to clean them up before he turned on his side and pulled Iruka back against him, spooning him as he laid a series of kisses across the shoulder in front of him.  
  
“Sleep. I’ll still be here when you wake up.” Tilting Iruka’s head back with one finger he kissed the bruised lips softly. “Merry Christmas Ruka.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/28915.html)


End file.
